Thomas and the Texas Rangers
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Thomas the Tank Engine is invited to Texas for a Unity Festival in Dallas. While he's there he meets up with new friends and learns that being a useful engine includes helping to fight crime.
1. Welcome to Texas

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends nor do I own Walker, Texas Ranger. Thank you that is all. Let's begin.

 **Thomas and the Texas Rangers**

 **Welcome to Texas**

It was another typical day on the Island of Sodor. The Engines were all working hard pulling coaches or trucks and doing their best for their controller.

Thomas was currently on his branchline with Annie and Clarabelle taking the last the passengers home when Sir Stephen Topham Hatt the current Fat Controller showed up.

The Fat Controller: There you are Thomas. I have some important news to tell you. There is going to be a Unity Festival taking place and you've been invited to attend.

Thomas: Really. Where is it?

The Fat Controller: It's in North America. Dallas Texas to be precise.

Thomas: The United States of America? You want me to go to Texas?

The Fat Controller: That's right.

Thomas: But sir what about all my work here?

The Fat Controller: Don't worry. The other engines can manage while you're away. And didn't you say that you wanted to see the world?

Thomas: That was in 1945 when I was still a station pilot.

The Fat Controller: Yes and my grandfather the original Sir Topham Hatt told me about that and besides Really Useful Engines don't argue. And don't worry about the workloads, I'm borrowing an engine from a heritage Railway to do Edward's work while Edward does your work while you're away. Mavis will also loan a buffer as well.

Thomas sighed as the Fat Controller was right so he didn't.

* * *

Later that evening Thomas headed to the sheds to rest up as Percy, Toby and Daisy were at the sheds talking about Thomas' Trip to Texas. Mavis was also at the sheds since she was drafted in to help on the branchline.

Percy: I can't believe you're actually going to Texas Thomas.

Thomas: I know Percy but at the same time I'm wondering what I'm gonna expect. This isn't like the time I went to York after all. I'm going to a foreign country across the sea.

Toby: I understand that but just remember keep calm and you'll do well.

Thomas: Thanks for the advice Toby. I'll be sure and remember that.

Daisy: I still wonder why they didn't send an engine like Toby down to Texas. From what I hear the state is full of Cows and barnyard animals.

Mavis: I don't know much about cows but my driver says that Texas is home to them and to oil.

Percy: Which means there are bound to be diesels there and they're sure to try and get rid of you.

Thomas: Don't worry. The Fat Controller said that the railway I'm going to is run by his Cousin Wyatt Hatt. Grandson of his Father's Cousin and he prefers Steam to Diesels so I'll be fine.

Toby: Anyway you better get some sleep Thomas. You're gonna need it.

Thomas followed Toby's advice and headed off to sleep.

* * *

Early next morning at four Daisy took Thomas down the line to Knapford Harbor where the ship bound for Texas was waiting. After making sure everything was ready Thomas was lifted into the ship by the dockyard crane which his crew got on board.

The Voyage across the Sea was a good one and Thomas was enjoying it despite being in the hold of a cargo ship and only seeing the sky.

Thomas: (Thinking) I wonder what Texas is like? I mean I've been to Canada before but that was a couple of years ago. This time I'm going to the United States and to Texas no less. Hopefully I'll end up in the right place and this festival goes off well.

What Thomas didn't know was that he would end up in the right place but he'd be in for the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

At the same time in Texas, Rangers Cordell Walker and James Trivette were traveling to Galveston and with them was Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cahill Walker. The group were currently traveling by train alongside Sir Blake Hatt, Cousin of Sir Steven Hatt and the Unova Railway Controller. The Train in question was being pulled by A Stanier Princess Coronation Pacific by name of Duchess Corinne

Walker: Thanks for inviting us Wyatt.

Wyatt: No problem. I wanted to invite all of Company B to the Unity Festival that's being scheduled. After all the previous festival went well.

Alex: Well we had a few problems with a Hate group trying to distrupt the festival but everything turned out well.

Wyatt: Considering your husband was on the case I can see why. So where are Rangers Gage and Sydney?

Walker: Gage and Sydney are in Dallas helping out with the preparations and working on the last of the paperwork to send Duchess Corinne home.

Alex: I still can't believe that a good steam engine like her was exiled just for helping to bring a positive change in a school.

Wyatt: Duchess Corinne said that her enemies would try to pay her out if she stuck her funnel in their business.

Trivette: She already mentioned that and let's not forget the fact that Corinne had a grudge against her enemies and the children of her enemies.

Wyatt: Considering the information I gave you about her accident I don't her. Even so Corinne's work ethic is still top class even though she was exiled from the United Kingdom.

Alex: And it was all because she tried to do for a high school in England what Walker did for a middle school here in Dallas.

Wyatt: What did Walker do cause Corinne said that she was trying to change things for the better in the United Kingdom and one of it's middle schools to improve the conditions and drive the gangs and school bullies out of there.

Walker: It's a long story.

So Walker told Wyatt the entire story and needless to say he was shocked.

Wyatt: Well that explains a lot. Still Corinne's enemies decided to pay her out and look where she is now.

Walker: And that's just the tip of the iceberg compared to thirty years ago.

Wyatt: Indeed. I still can't believe that whoever planned the attack and robbery of her passengers is walking free. No wonder Corinne has little to no faith and confidence in my cousin or his apprentice.

Trivette: After what Duchess Corinne's been through it's tough. Still at least she's among other Steam Engines and that's progress now if only we can get her to open up to the Diesels and the relatives of her enemies. You said you considering the idea of bringing one on the railway.

Wyatt: I do. I'm considering buying a GP7 by name of Isaac and I'm just about ready to do the paperwork. Unfortunately I was worried most of the fleet would hate his guts for it which is why I asked you to do a background check on him.

Trivette: And it's a good thing you did. Isaac and his driver are clean, well respected and they actually like being around steam engines.

Walker: Well that's one less problem at any rate. Once we get to Galveston we can meet the visiting engine who's supposed to help out with the festival.

Alex: Well whoever this new engine is I hope they're friendly.

Wyatt: Relax I did a full background check on our visitor and things will all work out.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Ship Thomas had fallen asleep on the voyage and he was still snoozing before he opened his eyes and felt the ship stopping.

Thomas: (Thinking) We must already be in Texas.

After a few moments of preparation the workmen had Thomas ready to be lifted out of the ship and onto the dockyard Rails just as Thomas' Driver and Fireman arrived.

Thomas' Driver: Well the Fat Controller wasn't kidding Texas is big.

Thomas: So is this Dallas?

?: No it's not. It's actually Galveston Texas.

Thomas and his crew turned to see that the voice had come from the dock foreman.

Foreman: Dallas is actually a fair distance away.

Thomas and his crew let the news sink in as they knew that they had a long way to go before they got to Dallas for the Unity Festival.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's only the beginning. Don't forget to leave a review thank you that is all.


	2. A Leader Emerges

**A Leader Emerges**

While Thomas was at the docks the train holding Wyatt, Walker, Trivette, and Alex had arrived in Galveston, Texas.

Wyatt: Here we are.

Alex: Nice place.

Wyatt: Indeed.

Trivette: Not to sound rude but where exactly is your cousin's steam engine?

Wyatt: He's just been unloaded and is waiting at the docks as we speak. Want to meet him?

Walker: I don't see why not.

Wyatt: I'll have Corinne take us there. Considering she was the one who brought us here.

Alex: Good idea. Another British Engine may make our visitor feel at home.

So Wyatt and the team went to the docks in a coach with Duchess Corinne being the one to take them.

* * *

Meanwhile Thomas was waiting at the Docks when he saw a Steam Locomotive pull up.

Thomas: (Surprised) Bust my buffers is that a Stanier Princess Coronation from the LMS Railway?

Thomas' Driver and Fireman were surprised at the locomotive in question.

Thomas' Driver: Why yes it is. But I thought those were only found in the United Kingdom. What is one doing here in the states?

Thomas' Fireman: Well I did hear something about the world fair where a Great Western King Class engine went to the States. I've also heard tales about the Gresley A4s going to Canada and The United States so it's no surprise. But the fact that a Princess Coronation from the LMS Railway is here and in active service is a surprise.

Thomas was about to suggest going to say hello when the locomotive in question was close to them and four people emerged that Thomas didn't recognize but one of them was in a Cowboy version of Sir Steven Hatt's outfit complete with a white Steston. This was of course Sir Wyatt Hatt, and the people with him were Rangers Cordell Walker and Jimmy Trivette and ADA Alex Cahill-Walker but Thomas didn't know that just yet.

Wyatt: Hello Thomas. Welcome to Texas. I am Wyatt Hatt, Sir Steven Hatt's Third Cousin and grandson of the Original Sir Topham Hatt's cousin. My cousin told me you'd be coming and I'm glad to have you over for the festival.

Thomas: I'm glad to be here Sir but who may I ask are they?

Wyatt: These are Texas Rangers Cordell Walker, James Trivette, and ADA Alexandra Cahill-Walker, and the Stanier Princess Coronation is Duchess Corrinne.

Walker: Hello.

Thomas: Hello Cordell Walker. I'm glad to be attending the festival.

Alex: Well it's a real honor to have an engine from the Island of Sodor attending.

Trivette: Wait are we talking about the same island that's home to one of the only railways left that use Steam Locomotives in active service.

Thomas: That would be the one.

Trivette: I thought it was just fiction.

Corinne: I assure you it's real as the ground that we are standing upon.

Wyatt: Corrinne's right. (To Thomas) Anyway Thomas it's a great honor to have you for the festival.

Corrinne: Provided that we don't get interrupted by another batch of Soldiers of Hate.

Thomas: (confused) Soldiers of Hate?

Walker: It's a long story.

Corrinne: And one I'd love to help tell but I better get going. I have passengers to take. I'm probably late as it is.

Wyatt: Yes don't delay any passengers Corrinne. Go on ahead.

Corrinne left right away to go get her passengers while Thomas and his crew were wondering about the Soldiers of Hate comment the Stanier Duchess made.

Thomas: Would somebody please explain about the Soldiers of Hate comment?

Walker: It's a long story.

Thomas: I'd like to hear it.

Just then Wyatt Hatt got a call on his cell phone and he answered.

Wyatt: Unfortunately you'll have to wait for that Thomas. We've got trouble.

Trivette: What is it?

Wyatt: Connor was attacked and his passengers were robbed while on a return trip from El Paso.

Thomas' Driver: That's not good. Any injuries?

Wyatt: Some but no fatalities. Unfortunately Connor's whistle was destroyed.

Alex: Well at least you can replace Connor's whistle but I'm glad that the people are okay.

Thomas: Excuse me but who is Connor?

Wyatt: Connor is a New York Central J3 Streamlined 4-6-4 Hudson. He's built for speed and with the flat lands of Texas he adapted quickly. He was one of the engines that came to the Unova Railway to help out with the passenger traffic in the late 1930s.

Trivette: Well if what you say is true and NYC Locomotives are known for speed it would take a well timed shot from a sniper to shoot the whistle of an NYC engine like Connor.

Walker: You're right Trivette. When we get back to Dallas look up records of snipers.

Alex: And I'll have a word with the governor of Texas about rescheduling the event to prevent anything from happening at the unity celebration.

Wyatt: And in the meantime we better get Thomas some Coal and Water before we head off to Dallas.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dallas at the Roundhouse Connor had been brought back to the sheds by Isaac the new diesel where he'd be examined to see if the repairs could be done their or if he had to go to the workshops. Isaac was also spending the night at the sheds since he was currently on a trial run of the Unova Railroad.

Corrinne had returned and it was evening and the other engines were worried for Connor's safety. Texas Rangers Gage and Sydney were already talking with Connor's Driver and Fireman about the robbery leaving the engines to discuss what happened.

Corrinne: How do you feel Connor?

Connor: Aside from the fact that I had my whistle shot off me and some bullets nearly hit my cab the damage I took wasn't that serious. However I'm more worried about my crew. They have flesh and bone and if they were hit then they'll be in more trouble than I would be.

Corrinne: Good point. We are only as good as our drivers and firemen. Without them we are nothing.

Gage and Sydney arrived in the sheds after speaking with Connor's Driver and Fireman.

Connor: So how is my driver?

Gage: Well your driver and fireman are stable but they took quite a beating from the robbers for trying to stand up to them.

Sydney: Fortunately they're still alive which is good. Unfortunately they told us that the robbers were wearing masks.

Thomas arrived and backed down into an empty spot in the sheds that was next to Corrinne and he had brought with him Wyatt Hatt, Alexandra Cahill, Cordell Walker, and James Trivette.

Connor and the other engines in the roundhouse looked at Thomas with surprise before a Pennsylvania M1 Spoke.

Pennsylvania M1: Who is this engine?

Wyatt: This is Thomas. The first engine brought specifically for main use on the North Western Railway.

Pennsylvania M1: (To Thomas) So you're the North Western Railway's number 1 huh?

Thomas: That's right and you are?

Pennsylvania M1: Paul. I'm a Pennsylvania M1 Class 4-8-2 Mountain Locomotive. I'm built for both passenger and freight trains but I spent most of my life on high speed heavy freight trains.

Thomas: So I take it you prefer freight trains to passengers?

Paul: (Bluntly) Let me put it like this. Somebody has to take the freight trains if nobody did the railroad would suffer and so would the business that they service. So believe me when I say that freight traffic is a vital part of the railroad.

Thomas: (to Wyatt) Is Paul usually like this?

Wyatt: I admit Paul can be a bit blunt and a bit rough around the edges but he's a very serious engine and a hard worker and he'll step up to the plate and pull whatever train he's given.

Thomas: I see and what about the other engines?

Connor: I'm Connor, a New York Central Streamlined J3 Hudson built for passenger services.

Duchess Corrinne: And you already know who I am. I'm Duchess Corinne, a London Midland and Scottish Stanier Princess Coronation Pacific.

Hank: I'm Hank a Pennsylvania K-4 Pacific.

Caitlin: I'm Caitlin a Baltimore and Ohio Railroad streamlined President P-7 Class Pacific.

Thomas: Nice to meet you two.

Hank: Same to you Thomas.

Isaac: And I'm Isaac the new Diesel on the railroad.

Thomas: So is it just you guys who work here?

Paul: No. There's more of us but most of the other engines are scattered all across the railroad. The others will be here soon.

Connor: Paul's right. Anyway we better get some sleep because most of us will have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll be able to join you. At least I'll be ready by tomorrow midday but if it's worse than it looks I may be stuck in the shops for quite some time.

Hank: I'm not sure if I can sleep. I mean if these guys could attack you Connor then who's to say they won't come after us?

Walker: We won't let that happen. We'll find these train robbers and bring them to justice.

Corrinne: Walker's right. If we back out now then we're only giving our enemies power. We have to continue as normal but keep a strong eye out. If my counterpart were here then they'd be telling you the same thing.

The other engines of the Unova Railroad knew that Corinne was right but Thomas was curious as to what Corrinne had meant when she mentioned her counterpart. Little did he know that he'd be getting the answers to that question in the week.


	3. Duchess Corinne's American Counterparts

**Duchess Corinne's American Counterparts**

The next day the engines were snoozing in the sheds when Thomas heard another whistle that was loud and sounded American.

Thomas: (Startled) What was that? I don't remember any trains running at this time of the night or this early in the day for that matter? What's going on?

Duchess Corinne heard Thomas and woke up to explain.

Duchess Corinne: That must be Gervase. He's coming back from his late night delivery of some supplies to a military base near Houston. It was vital that those supplies got to the base under the cover of darkness.

Thomas: Why did Gervase go at night? Why not at the day time?

Paul woke up after hearing Thomas and Corinne talking about Gervase so he decided to add his two cents into the conversation.

Paul: You can ask Gervase yourself. He's coming to the sheds for a rest.

True to form Gervase was reversing into the sheds. Thomas got a good look at Gervase and he could see that Gervase was a United States Army Transportation Corps S160 Consolidation.

Thomas: Hello Gervase. Long time no see. What are you doing here? I thought you were in France after you visited Sodor to help out before the Fat Controller got Murdoch.

Gervase: (surprised) Thomas? Well I'll be. It's been a while since we saw each other on Sodor.

Paul: (Confused) Wait you two know each other? I knew that you knew Corinne from your time in the United Kingdom and France during the Second World War but how do you know Thomas?

?: Well I'm afraid we'll have to wait another time to hear that. We've got problems and by that I mean problems for the fleet.

The engiens were surprised to see Wyatt, Walker and Trivette.

Connor: You three have remarkably good timing. What's going on?

Wyatt: We've got a report that some of the Crows are back in town.

The engiens all gasped upon hearing news that the crows were back while Isaac was confused. From what he heard and knew about crows they were just birds.

Isaac: Why is everyone afraid of a bunch of birds?

Duchess Corinne: The Crows are the most dangerous criminal orginazation that we've ever faced. Ever since their founding in the 1970s they've caused a lot of havoc and chaos in the criminal underworld and nobody dared to challenge their power.

Thomas: The Crows have even caused some widespread vandalism and chaos on Sodor. They even had the nerve to trash the Steamworks.

Isaac: My word they sound dangerous. How was anyone able to put up with them for so long? Surely they would've been defeated by now thanks to the cops.

Duchess Corinne: They were defeated when their leader Coi was injured and sent to the hospital after a raid on one of their hideouts. Some Crows were arrested but Coi escaped despite her injuries in the raid. Or so we thought.

Isaac: What do you mean?

Thomas: Apparently the Crows were buying time and laying low to build up strength so they could return stronger than before.

Isaac: So what are we gonna do now that they're back?

Walker: For now we'll have to rely on the people of the local neighborhoods to to keep an eye on the crows and record their actions on video.

Thomas: Are you sure this is really going to work? The Crows are not afraid of anyone or anything and they'll crush anyone who dares to stop them or record their actions. You don't know the crows.

Walker: And the Crows don't know the Texas Rangers, Thomas. Believe me when I say that using video evidence helps.

Thomas: I believe you Ranger Walker. Now the questions is how are we gonna do our jobs with the threat of the crows looming? If they're back then they trash the unity festival.

Paul: I don't think we'll have to worry about the Crows destroying the Unity Festival. If anything I think their presence may actually help us out during the festival. I forgot to mention that the Crows don't like white supremacist groups or those who commit hate crimes.

Thomas and Isaac were shocked to hear such a thing. They assumed that the crows would help any criminal group.

Thomas: Are you serious Paul? I thought the Crows would help guys like that.

Duchess Corrinne laughed a bit before she spoke.

Duchess Corrinne: That's funny because I remember saying the exact same thing when I first got here and heard about what the crows were up to here in the states. It's also what one of my two counterparts here in the states said when he first arrived years before I was built.

Thomas and Isaac were confused as they had not heard of Duchess Corinne having a counterpart right here in the states let alone two of them.

Caitlin: If we're done talking then I for one would like to get to work. The passengers are sure to be grumbling and the coaches are probably waiting for me.

Connor: I understand Caitlin but we need to be careful. (To Paul) And Paul let me remind you that while the Crows oppose White Supremacist groups they also target us when we foil one of their plans or need I remind you of what happened over 10 years ago when we tried to oppose their plan for trafficking various illegal items for some of the cartels from Mexico and from across the seas?

Paul: Don't remind me Connor. Mark was damaged badly and I had to do his work as well as my own since Lori was in the shops in the final stages of her overhaul. Once Lori returned I could let her do Mark's work as well as her own and return to my main use of freight haulage.

Walker: At least you stepped up to the plate while Mark was getting repaired and thanks to the courage of you and your team we caught the crows that had damaged Mark in the first place.

Paul: But at what price? The Crows still have a hold on not only Dallas but all of Texas as well as the rest of the continent. Both on the streets and in most of the schools. Rumors tell that the Crows are starting to recruit members from the middle schools and high schools into the gangs.

Thomas: (Confused) Wait who are Mark and Lori? Are they engines?

Duchess Corrinne: Yes Thomas. They have the pacific wheel arrangement like me. But they're also capable leaders who are able to step up to the plate and lead when the situation calls for it. I guess you could think of them as being my American counterparts here in the United States.

Thomas: Okay but what class of locomotives are they?

Duchess Corrinne: Mark is a USRA Heavy Pacific while Lori is a USRA Light Pacific.

Duchess Corinne was about to say more but Wyatt cleared his throat.

Wyatt: (Clears Throat) If we're done yapping then I suggest we get back to work. Corrinne you'll be taking a commuter Service.

Duchess Corrinne: Yes Sir and if it's not too much trouble could I be placed with my counterparts this evening? I need to talk to them about something very important. Something big that's been weighing on my mind.

Wyatt Hatt and Cordell Walker had a feeling why the Stanier Princess Coronation Pacific would ask to see her counterparts, Mark and Lori. It had something to do with her enemies and their enemies and she didn't want to risk the Unova Railway Fleet or their human friends being caught in the crossfire or paying the price for any retaliation. They also had a feeling it would involve her human friends from the United Kingdom as well.

Wyatt: Yes Duchess Corinne but whatever you plan to tell them you must tell Thomas and the Texas Rangers. As you know by now I'm not easily scared off and neither are Cordell Walker and his team.

Walker: Wyatt Hatt's right Corrinne. I'm asking you as a friend to trust me and to trust Wyatt Hatt. We can protect ourselves and you and your friends from your enemies. Can you at least trust ust o do that Duchess Corrinne?

The Stanier Coronation Pacific looked into Walker's eyes as he spoke and she knew that he wouldn't lie to her about something that was this big. She also knew that Walker had an amazing success rate and that he was one of the most dependable people there was next to the Belmonte Clan in France.

Duchess Corrinne: Very well Ranger Walker. I'll explain what I want to talk to my counterparts about. In fact why not make it a meeting tonight here at the sheds so that way when the day's work is done I don't have to repeat myself.

Thomas was surprised to hear that Duchess Corrinne would open up to a texas Ranger so easily. From what Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James said about her, Corrinne was not an easy engine to speak to. In fact even the Fat Controller had a tough time getting any information about the enemies that she often spoke of.

The Thin Controller on the other hand had the best luck in speaking with Corrinne and she was on neutral terms with the Small controller so that meant Sir Steven Hatt often had to put Corrinne on the front of passenger trains bound for Crovan's gate just to get any information out of her at all. However there was no time to worry about that as Wyatt continued to give out the jobs for the day.

Wyatt: Thomas you are to take some supplies to one of our workshops.

Thomas: Yes sir but which workshop am I going to exactly and how long will it take?

Wyatt: You'll be going to the workshop in Dallas. Ranger Walker can show you the way if you want. The Last thing we need is you getting lost.

Thomas knew the Unova Controller had a point so he headed off to find the trucks. Fortunately he had been fitted with knuckle couplings before he was taken to Dallas so he had one less issue to worry about.

Soon Thomas was steaming down the track and he had a line of American Cars behind him. They were bigger than what he was used to back in the United Kingdom so as such he could only take a few of them and to his surprise they were behaving surprisingly well and didn't cause him any problems.

Walker noticed this as he was in the cab alongside Thomas' Driver and Fireman and he could tell that Thomas was confused.

Walker: Is there something wrong Thomas?

Thomas: Well these trucks are heavy. Heavier than what I'm used to back home but for some reason I get the feeling that something's about to go wrong?

Walker: What makes you think that?

Thomas' Driver decided to take that question.

Thomas' Driver: Because back in the United Kingdom the Trucks tend to be troublesome and are known for playing tricks. If you read the thin clergyman's books you'd know the damage they could do.

The Cars behind Thomas heard that and the lead car decided it was time to speak up.

Lead Car: First off you're on the Unova Railway and we're called cars here in North America. Second off we're actually well behaved believe it or not.

Thomas: (Skeptically) Seriously?

Lead Car: Yes and we are nothing like our British counterparts.

Thomas: Well that's good to know.

Thomas continued the trip to the workshop in Dallas.

* * *

Meanwhile with Duchess Corrinne, she was doing commuter runs again and while she was getting back into shape of pulling Passenger Trains after having been dumped onto goods trains in the United Kingdom thanks to her enemies she was beginning to miss the top link express duties which didn't go unnoticed by her driver or fireman but they had to focus on something else at the moment. As they neared the platform they saw three teens, a white girl, a black guy, and a Hispanic guy discussing something.

White Girl: Well this is it. Are you excited for the festival?

Black Guy: I know I'm excited and it's not just a unity festival. It's also a steam festival too. Our ancestors would be proud to see this.

Hispanic Guy: Provided we don't run into trouble like the last time Dallas had a unity festival. According to Mr. Walker a hate group tried to set off bombs to disrupt the event. Who's to say that something like that won't happen again and at this festival?

White Girl: You have a point and some of the Soldiers of the New Millennium did try to fight with the Unity Team but they ended up defeated and arrested. The point is nothing is gonna happen because the Unova Railroad has Duchess Corrinne and Thomas Visiting from the United Kingdom. It's even said that Duchess Corrinne is a master strategist.

The guys couldn't argue with that logic as they headed off not knowing that the duchess in question had heard the conversation they had as she was at the platform.

Duchess Corrinne: Well it's good to know that Walker's students think so highly of me.

Corinne's Driver: Yes Corrinne but remember this. Even though tyou've been working commuter trains for a year since you got here and have done some local passenger services and did some work with the kick drugs out of America program they got this far because they are a team and so are we. Don't forget that.

Corrinne: I won't now let's get back to work.

The Crew agreed as Corrinne continued to work hard taking commuters up and down the line.

* * *

By the time work was done for the day the engines were all back at the sheds and this time Mark and Lori were there as well much to the surprise of Thomas who had never seen either of them before.

Thomas: (To Mark and Lori) I take It that you two are Mark and Lori?

Mark: That's right. I'm Mark and this is Lori. Corrinne's told you about us hasn't she?

Thomas: She has. She said that you were pacifics much like her.

Mark: Well either way us being here means she wants to talk to us about something but she usually does so when it's just Lori and I in the shed.

Lori: I know what you mean. When Corrinne first got here and met us. It took a lot to get her to open up about her issues. Not even Caitlin, Hank, or Conner could get Corrinne to open up about life back home. Walker's really made a big difference in her and so has Wyatt.

Thomas understood as Ranger Walker was present and so were Trivette, Gage, Sydney, and Alex. Wyatt was also there to since he was the one who told Corrinne that she needed to talk to everyone present.

Gage: So what's so important that we all had to be here?

Duchess Corrinne: As you all know the Crows still have a big hold on Dallas and as you also know I'm worried about history repeating itself with this upcoming festival.

Everyone present knew what the Stanier Duchess meant for they could well remember the last unity festival in 2001 where the Soldiers of the New Millennium had tried to disrupt the event.

Sydney: If you're worried about history repeating itself then you can relax. We're doing security checks round the clock.

Walker: But somehow I get the feeling that this isn't what you wanted to talk about Corrinne.

Duchess Corrinne: Nope. It's about Jen.

Lori: Your friend from the United Kingdom and the current controller of the other railway?

Duchess Corrinne: The very same. Though we're getting her out of the thumb of my enemies I'm worried that she may not have much confidence in herself.

Caitlin: What about that martial arts program you mentioned to us. The one that Walker put some of the kids in.

Walker: You mean the Kick Drugs out of America Program? That's helped a lot of kids and it sounds like it would help Jen out as well.

Paul chose at that moment to put his own two cents into the conversation and be blunt.

Paul: (Bluntly) In case you forgot there's a couple of problems with that. Jen is all the way in the United Kingdom and even if she were here who is going to take her place as Controller while she's gone? From what you said Duchess Corrinne if Jen leaves and somebody loyal to your enemies is put in charge then the steam engines there won't have a chance even with mainline certification.

Duchess Corrinne: Which is the main reason why I didn't mention the program in the first place.

Trivette: Sounds like a real problem then.

Gage: Yeah so what do we do Walker?

Walker: For now we focus on the upcoming festival. Hopefully nothing will happen to disrupt it. Then we'll worry about Jen later.

Everyone present agreed as they returned home to get some much needed sleep.


	4. Thomas Steps Up

**Thomas Steps Up**

Next Morning the Texas Rangers were at the office discussing the events of yesterday evening's conversation. Wyatt Hatt was visiting the Texas Rangers to discuss since this involved him and he already gave out the jobs for the day.

Wyatt: So Corrinne wants to put my cousin's apprentice into your Kick Drugs out of America Program huh?

Walker: That's right and it's helped a lot of kids. I even put some of the kids of Chisolm Middle School in to the program but I made sure that they could no longer belong to a gang.

Wyatt: That actually makes sense but don't forget what Paul said earlier.

Trivette: Yeah Jen's in the United Kingdom so getting her over here will take some time and even if she did show up who is gonna fill in her for as Controller.

Sydney: Sounds like a big problem then.

Wyatt: I think I may have an idea.

Gage: What do you have in mind?

Wyatt: I was thinking that we could get one of my cousin's children to take Jen's place as the Controller of the other railway while she's in the foreign exchange program.

Trivette: But the question is will your cousin be up for that idea? Remember Corrinne said that Jen was Steven's apprentice.

Wyatt: I already called up my cousin and he says that it's a good idea.

Gage: Well that takes care of that. Anyway let's focus on getting ready for the festival.

Alex: Good idea. Everyone's excited about it. Provided Paul isn't abrasive as usual.

Wyatt: Paul's blunt and all but he's still one of my hardest working engines in the fleet. Don't forget.

Walker: We haven't forgotten. In the meantime we should get to work.

The others agreed as they went to work and Wyatt went to do his job as the Unova Railway Controller.

Speaking of whom, Paul the Pennsylvania M1 Class Mountain was heading to Fort Worth Texas with a goods train.

Paul: This is the life. Me, my crew, and a freight train.

Paul's Driver: Now Paul remember you're built for mixed traffic work remember that.

Paul: I haven't forgotten but don't forget freight has always been the primary traffic of the Unova Railroad or any railroad for that matter.

Paul's Fireman: Yes Paul we haven't forgotten and we also know of your preference for freight trains to passenger trains.

Paul: I'm not really a people engine and my personality would only get in the way. No offense. Still that doesn't mean I'm not gonna screw up on a passenger service if the situation calls for me to pull a passenger train.

Paul's Driver and Fireman agreed with their engine on that point as they continued to take their train to Fort Worth but as they did Paul had something else on his mind.

Pauls' Driver: Is there something else you had on your mind Paul?

Paul: Now that you mention it there is. It's about what our guests from the United Kingdom said.

Paul's Fireman: Yes I think I know what you mean. Corrinne was doing her best to help make things fairer and to clean up some of the schools over in the United Kingdom.

Paul: But she got banished by her enemies in the process for her efforts.

Paul's Driver: We know. But if what Gervase said about her is true then she would have put a plan together just in case she does become a target. Much like how that girl Faith became a target for the Los Diablos Street Gang when she led a campaign to clean up Lemmon Avenue Middle School.

Paul: Duh. This is Duchess Corrinne we're talking about. An engine like her would've had multiple plans and back up plans in place and have plenty of contacts ready.

Paul's Crew agreed as the Pennsylvania M1 continued the trip.

Over with Duchess Corrinne she was on a passenger service that was going to Fort Worth Texas. She was currently at the water tower taking on water and having a word with her crew about what was said last night.

Corrinne's Driver: So do you really think that Walker's Kick Drugs out of America Program is going to help?

Duchess Corrinne: At this point we can only hope so. We've only been here about a year but I have faith that this will work.

Duchess Corrinne continued to do her job as she continued to travel to Fort Worth Texas with her train.

Over with Thomas he had been assigned to shunting duties and was currently getting some coaches ready when he heard something faint.

Thomas: (thinking) That's odd.

Thomas edged a bit closer and he could see some people that weren't supposed to be there and they were spray painting some of the cars that were on the Unova Railway as well as the building in the process.

Thomas: (to his crew) call the cops tell them that somebody was spray painting the buildings.

Thomas' Driver and Fireman didn't need to be told twice as they called the cops and the controller and let them know what was going on while also being kept hidden.

Once that was done Thomas returned to his usual shunting duties before the yard foreman came up.

Foreman: There's a train load of supplies that needs to go to a military base serviced by the Unova Railroad. The engine that was supposed to collect them has been held up on another assignment. So you'll have to take the train.

Thomas: But I don't know where the base in question is?

Foreman: Don't worry Thomas. I'll tell you where to go and give you a map and directions to it.

Thomas: That's good to know but there's something else you should know.

Foreman: What is it?

Thomas explained what he and his crew had seen earlier which made the foreman cross.

Foreman: Figures. Those gangbangers are always spray painting and we end up cleaning or painting over their tags.

Thomas: Well don't get discouraged. At least you're stepping up and showing them that they won't get away with this.

Foreman: That's something Walker would say.

Thomas decided to carry on with the job that he had been given as he arranged the cars he'd be taking to the military base.

On his way there he had to stop at a red signal and while there he met up with Duchess Corrinne who was currently taking on water.

Duchess Corrinne: Hello Thomas. I didn't expect to see you out of the yards so soon. What are you doing here?

Thomas: I'm taking a train to a military base.

Duchess Corrinne: Well good for you. At least you're exploring more of the Unova Railway. I remember being stuck on Dallas' Commuter lines doing small jobs before I finally got to explore the Line. Sure it's a far cry from the Top Link Expresses I used to pull in the United Kingdom but at least I'm not being overworked just because I helped the kids make the school a fair place only for a snobby stool pigeon of a diesel to rat me out to Chantal Payne who in turn forced the Pink Controller to give me and the Steam Engines extra work and less rest and repairs.

Thomas had been given the briefing about her by Wyatt Hatt about Duchess Corrinne's Situation and how she ended up here so he had a good idea as to where the Stanier Duchess was coming from.

Duchess Corrinne: But enough about that. What's been happening?

Thomas: Well while I was in the yards I saw some vandals spray panting some of the Trucks in the yards as well as some of the buildings so I had my crew report them to the Controller and the Cops.

Duchess Corrinne: Well it's about time somebody did that but remember. You can't rely on the cops all the time. Sometimes there will be cases where you have to step up to the plate and take action and those are the times you need to be ready.

Thomas: I'll be sure and remember that. Back on Sodor if anybody were to spray paint property of the North Western Railway then they'd be punished and we'd have the graffiti cleaned.

Duchess Corrinne: Now that's what I call stepping up to the plate.

Just then the signal dropped as Thomas had to leave with his trucks while Corrinne finished taking on water and left with her coaches.

Meanwhile with Rangers Walker and Trivette, they were currently in a high speed pursuit of some Bank Robbery Suspects. So far they had put some distance between themselves and the Texas Rangers and they were in a souped up getaway vehicle.

Trivette: These have obviously got to be the fastest bank robbers we've chased yet.

Walker: I know Trivette but like all bad guys they'll get what's coming to them.

Little did Walker know that he and Trivette were about to have a little bit of help from a very unlikely ally.

The Bank Robbers continued fleeing at high speeds as the driver of the vehicle was racing like a professional avoiding traffic and weaving around turns and traffic. But up ahead was a railroad crossing and little did they know was that Thomas the Tank Engine was heading at full speed to the military base with his cars.

The Crossing gates flashed and the arms went down just before the Robbers made it and Thomas was at the level crossing but if that wasn't enough a Semi was blocking the robbers escape path thanks to having been tipped off earlier by the Texas Rangers over the radio allowing them to catch up and by the time they did Thomas had stopped at the level crossing with his train to give the Texas Rangers the time they needed to catch the Bank Robbers.

Trivette: In all my years of working with you Walker I never thought we'd be getting help from a Steam Engine, and a Truck.

Walker: Well Trivette, this goes to show you that in law enforcement anything can and almost does happen. Now let's book them.

Trivette agreed as he and Walker arrested the suspects as soon as other officers arrived. Once the cops had the bank robbers and recovered the Cash Thomas prepared to head off but he had to build up steam pressure first and once he did Rangers Walker and Trivette came to speak to him.

Walker: Thank you for helping us Thomas.

Thomas: No problem. My driver heard about the pursuit and I offered to help.

Trivette: Where did you get the idea to hold up the level crossing with your train?

Thomas' Fireman: To be honest Thomas came up with it. We were a bit worried about blocking up traffic but then again we did help with the pursuit.

Trivette: That you did so at least that's one less group of bank robbers on the loose.

Walker: Indeed but I got a call from Duchess Corrinne's Driver. She said you wanted to talk to me about something.

Thomas: Yeah I did.

Thomas told the Texas Rangers what he had seen earlier in the yards before he had his crew report it to the cops before explaining his conversation with Duchess Corrinne.

Thomas: And that's the story.

Walker: Well Corrinne certainly has a point about that. There is a time and a place for everything and in this case you were in the right place at the right time. Also what you want to do for the Unova Railroad reminds me of what some people I know did for a middle school and a neighborhood.

Thomas: I'd love to hear it but I gotta get going. Maybe you can tell me back at the sheds.

Thomas steamed off as he left with his train but little did he and the Texas Rangers know was that the Unity Festival was about to have some uninvited guests in the form of a dangerous enemy thought to have been defeated before.


	5. The Unity Festival

**The Unity Festival**

It had been little over two and a half weeks since Thomas arrived on the Unova Railway to attend the festival. So far he, Corrinne, and Gervase had been busy between their jobs by giving the Texas Rangers help as well as helping out the various divisions of the Dallas Police Department with the Gang Unit being the team they helped out the most to deal with the gang related crimes such as Vandalism. At the sheds the three were alone when Wyatt Hatt came to see them.

Wyatt: I'm pleased with the work you three have been doing so far but you must remember that you can only do so much. Remember to be careful but you must also remember that you have trains to keep to schedule. Corrinne, you'll be taking a non-stop service from Dallas to Austin.

Corrinne: Yes sir. I won't let you down but I gotta ask. Why give me the service? From what I can gather that's usually Caitlin or Connor's job.

Wyatt: True but Caitlin is in need of some repairs and Connor needs to get back to basics so to speak and you need to get back to hauling express trains.

Corrinne: That actually makes sense provided my enemies don't attack me or the Unova Railway. Considering that they could do that as retaliation for all the work Thomas, Gervase and I have done.

Wyatt: They won't Duchess Corrinne. The Texas Rangers and I will see to that. (To Gervase) Gervase you've got a freight train going to Houston and Thomas you're gonna be on the commuter trains today. I'm very proud of you three as I am of all the engines that work hard and are well mannered.

Thomas Corrinne and Gervase all went to work and while they were pleased that Wyatt Hatt thought well of them they were only visitors and the fleet would have to stand on it's own.

* * *

Meanwhile in a compound in Northern Texas some men were making plans of their own. But the plans had a sinister purpose in mind. What nobody knew was that the compound in question was owned by a radical white supremacist group known as the Soldiers of the New Millennium. Even though Travis Braxton had been arrested most of the group had been in hiding but now the group had resurfaced and with a new more charismatic leader and that leader was a relative of Travis Braxton by the name of Don Braxton his cousin.

Don Braxton: As you know my cousin tried to lead you to destroy a unity festival but the attempt ended in failure. However I have come up with a new more refined version of my cousins plan and with only one site to worry about and some C4 I can personally say that this time getting captured will not be an option. This time we'll be careful to avoid being captured and this time we'll have a backup plan for future events.

The men cheered at Don Braxton's Speech knowing that Don was a natural leader.

* * *

Meanwhile Wyatt Hat was having a word with Sir Steven Hatt via video chat. He was also joined by Alex and the Texas Rangers and they were discussing the festival but they were also talking about another issue. Namely the Local street gangs.

Wyatt: As you know the gangs haven't been causing problems since Thomas, Corrinne and Gervase stepped up and they even helped you arrest some gangbangers while encouraging the rest of the Unova Fleet to step up their game, and while I'm pleased Duchess Corrinne has brought up another issue. Retaliation by the gangs themselves for all the work the fleet has done.

Walker: Well if the gangs do retaliate then they'll have made a big mistake.

Sir Steven: Cousin Wyatt told me you said that when a student of yours was working to make their middle school a better place Walker You said that the student in question was Faith and she ended up shot in the spine even though it was an accident.

Waker: I did say that and we won't let anything happen.

Alex: Walker's right. Some gangs like the Fire Like Bloods may be gone and their places have been taken over by the Crows but we can help take back the neighborhoods and give the people hope and a chance to life in neighborhoods free of gangs.

Sir Steven: Yet two are still around, the blades and the guardians.

Walker: Yes but they're on a basketball team called the Blue Angels.

Wyatt: The point is at least Division Street doesn't have to worry about its gang problem anytime soon.

Sir Steven: I see your point. Still gangs come and go and while Sodor hasn't had to deal with that yet we've got to be ready. You never know when a new enemy may crop up.

As the controllers and the Texas Rangers continued talking they didn't notice that somebody was outside the office listening to every word that the controllers and the Texas Rangers and Cahill were saying and recording it. Once they heard everything they quietly slipped out but not before they planted a bug in the door so that nothing that was said would go unheard and that their boss would be able to make a plan to counter it.

Back in the office Sir Steven and Wyatt decided to finish up the final touches of the discussion.

Wyatt: So can I count on you to show up for the festival cousin?

Sir Steven: Well as you know the railway is busy but I can leave the staff in charge to handle things while I'm away. I've done so before. So yes I can catch a flight to the festival.

Wyatt: Great. We'll be sure to have everything ready.

Sir Steven: I wish you the best cousin.

Sir Steven and Wyatt ended the conversation.

Sydney: So I take it that your cousin is gonna attend?

Wyatt: That's right. Provided nothing actually gets blown to bits in the process.

Gage: Relax nothing is gonna get blown to bits. We'll see to that.

* * *

Meanwhile at the festival site the engines were hard at work getting everything ready but little did they know that Don Braxton was there with one of his cousin's lieutenants watching the event.

Don Braxton: When all is said and done by this Saturday we'll show the world the power of the Soldiers of the New Millennium.

Lieutenant: Good thing your cousin or the guys that Walker arrested didn't tell you much and thanks to the janitor we put on the inside of headquarters we have nothing left to lose.

Don Braxton: Let's get going. I still have some things I brought over from the remnants of Eagleton's Organization and if all else fails we'll be out of range.

Don Braxton and his lieutenant left on that note.

* * *

The Unova Railroad Fleet was currently discussing their plans for the festival.

Caitlin: Three more days till the festival begins. I'm so excited.

Connor: You got that right. This will be the best festival Dallas has had yet. Given all that's been going on.

Paul: And I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope Sam is able to attend.

?: Were you talking about me?

The three engines in question heard that and they heard a loud whistle and on cue a Virginian Blue Ridge Articulated Steam Locomotive arrived.

Paul: Sam Glad you could show up. We were just talking about you.

Sam: Well I'm glad to hear that I'll be invited to the festival. This is about unity and teamwork.

Connor: Which is why I'm worried our enemies could split us apart and play on our loyalties to our old railroads.

Paul: You're beginning to sound like Duchess Corrinne. Still the Texas Rangers have to stay alert and we got this. Security has been beefed up and the bomb squad is prepared.

Caitlin: Which means we can enjoy the event.

Connor: Except there's the issue of Isaac. The resident Diesel. If what Corrinne suspects is true then they may use him to get to us. Which means we need to be very careful.

The Engines all agreed to that as they went back to work doing the various jobs but what they didn't know was that Don Braxton had heard everything and was already making plans of his own.

The next day the Texas Rangers were in the office to discuss what was going on.

Trivette: Well this is it three more days until the festival begins.

Sydney: Dallas Police have already taken Corrinne's advice and stepped up patrols and so have the staff on the Unova Railway. Though she still has issues with the resident diesel like she doesn't trust him.

Trivette: No big surprise considering what the file on her said and what the file on her enemies has. One stands out.

Gage: Who?

Trivette: Coi.

Sydney: Koi? As in the Fish?

Trivette: No as in Coi the Dark Witch the most dangerous mob boss in all of Great Britain and the leader of the Crows. The most powerful, disciplined, and dangerous criminal organization that law enforcement has ever seen. the word on the street is that she's got stash houses in all the major cities across the world and even has some here in Dallas. Here's her file.

Trivette presented Coi's file and needless to say Gage and Sydney were shocked upon seeing it.

Sydney: The most dangerous is putting it mildly. According to this she had her hands in all but anything that had to do with organ trafficking and illegal organ trading. Basically she had her hands in all the typical dealings found in organized Crime. And she's even back engineered top secret military technology that she's also swiped via getting the crows to do it.

Gage: Sounds like Coi's been busy. You name it she's done it. But her personal favorite was witness intimidation allegedly.

Walker: It's worse than that. Anybody who even attempted to stand up the crows either wound up beaten to a pulp or dead and sometimes they'd take a page from the most brutal leaders in history to drive home their point.

Gage: Brutal as in guys like Ivan the Terrible and Vlad the Impaler?

Walker: I'm afraid so.

Trivette: And get this Coi was so powerful entire towns and cities feared what she'd do. Even other Crime lords were terrified of her, some allied with her like Pablo Escobar and there were a few that waited to take over when she was defeated.

Sydney: So is Coi still in charge.

Walker: Well she's out of the criminal underworld but there are those who still fear her even to this day if they cross her and some are considering taking her place. The Crows however are still around and they're currently waiting for the perfect time to attack.

Trivette: If they're here and they team up with any white supremacist groups looking to disrupt the festival then we're gonna be in for a massive war. According to the files Coi's got her hands on enough black market weaponry to arm an entire city and enough stealth technology to allow a small army to break in and out at will.

Gage: If that's the case we might want to consider doubling security.

Walker: I had a word with Wyatt Hatt and he's already on it.

The others agreed that Walker had a point and for now they decided to do their usual routines but what they didn't know was that the janitor had been standing outside and had heard everything that was happening and recorded it so as to send it to their boss.

Later that night the engines including the new diesel were discussing plans for the festival.

Isaac: Finally I get to be a part of something fun besides doing work around the yards and what not. Not that I'm complaining about my job here since you guys need to get fired up but I hope the people will accept the fact that I'm here.

Paul: There's a reason that Wyatt Hatt brought you in Isaac. To take care of the shunting duties and deliveries between the yards.

Isaac: I get that but let's hope that things turn out well for the festival.

Corrinne: As long as we come up with plans and backup plans we'll be alright.

Caitlin: Corrinne's right. It's not like a hate group is gonna set up bombs to destroy the big event and cause havoc like one tried to do before and if they do Walker's gonna stop them again.

Little did anybody know that Caitlin had just tempted fate as the fleet decided to get some sleep.

Days passed till the day of the festival finally arrived. The Unova Railroad Fleet finally got ready for the festival.

Sam: Well this is it.

Gervase: The day of the festival. For some of us tomorrow will be business as normal. But for Thomas Corrinne and myself we won't be sticking around.

Paul: Oh right I forgot. You three return to your respective railroads after the festival.

Corrinne: That's right but we'll never forget the friends we made and the help we brought to this railway.

Caitlin: And at least the festival is gonna go off without a hitch. I mean there hasn't been a single street gang causing us problems yet.

Connor: Yeah it's been quiet up to today. Perhaps a little too quiet. Something's not right.

Paul: Connor's right. If a hate group were to attack and we let our guard down now then things are about to turn explosive. Where are Wyatt and the Texas Rangers?

Sam: Paul's right we're gonna need them, bomb squad, S.W.A.T. Search dogs, the whole nine yards.

?: Well here they are.

On cue the engines saw Wyatt Hatt, The Texas Rangers, Alex Cahill, the bomb squad, search dogs and the whole nine yards.

Sam: Wyatt Hatt has remarkably good timing. How does he do that?

Thomas: He's obviously Steven Hatt's Cousin. As for how he does that well it's better you don't know.

Wyatt: Okay let's skip the formalities and get to business. I appreciate all you've done but it's clear to me that things have been too quiet.

Corrinne: Duh it's obvious we need to do some searches and hunt down some gang members and keep them from recruiting.

Sam: So basically, its do what Walker did for Chisolm Middle School, Lemmon Avenue Middle School and the High School where he and Trivette went undercover as the new principal and head of security respectively?

Paul: Which is basically the same plan as usual when dealing with situations involving gangs trying to recruit youths to join them.

Caitlin: Hey if it ain't broke don't fix it.

Thomas: That still doesn't explain what we do about the bombs.

Gervase: Well here's some good news. When I was delivering supplies to the military bases I asked the staff if there were any explosives missing the good news is all the explosives are accounted for.

Sydney: Well that's good news but I'm guessing there's bad news.

Corrinne: I'm afraid so. The Crows are in town and they've been busy recruiting new members from all over Texas and the country.

Paul: Figures. Walker only has jurisdiction in Texas and mostly in Dallas. The same is also true with his team so the Crows will go where they're not. They'll probably advise other gangs to do the same. Just like they did when Coi was in charge.

Corrinne: Like I said the Crows always have to prove their superiority by thinking three steps ahead of the cops. Still if the Crows are in town this could deter hate groups from trying to attack the festival.

Thomas: And how are they gonna do that? Give us an anonymous tip about what a hate group is gonna do?

Right on cue Walker got a phone call on his cell. The team waited as he took the call before he finished answering it.

Walker: That was an anonymous tip about the return of the Soldiers of the New Millennium. Bombs have been planted all around the area and they're the same ones that Eagleton planned to use.

Caitlin: Déjà vu much.

Corrinne: Either way, let's just get going and find them. The last thing we need is another near explosion at a unity festival.

Right on cue Law Enforcement and the staff of the Unova Railroad began working on finding the explosives and bombs.

The engines also kept their eyes and ears open for any suspicious activity and their crews were examining them just in case they had been sabotaged.

Walker: Well?

Trivette: We found the bombs and the explosives.

Sydney: And the crews just examined the sheds and the engines. They're all cleared. They weren't sabatoged.

Gage: But whoever tipped us off wants this festival to procede.

Isaac: Most likely cause either they aren't afraid to battle hate groups or they have their own sneaky motives.

Sam: You're beginning to sound like Corrinne but for now let's party!

Everyone agreed to that and in a matter of hours the festival began without a hitch. People were enjoying the food, the show and the entertainment. The fleet was busy taking people up and down the line and passing the wisdom of days past upon the public.

Soon afterwards the festival came to an end and it was time for everyone to go.

Corrinne: Well this was a good festival but I wonder what happened to those who were planning to destroy it?

Alex: There will be time to talk about that later. Right now we should enjoy the moment and relax.

Sir Steven Hatt: Alex is right. I didn't travel across the Atlantic for this moment just to worry about what ifs. I came here to see what different people and engines could do when they work together without fear or prejudice.

Walker: That's right and after this Corrinne the Railway Board will decide what to do about you. They've reviewed your situation and the circumstances as to how you got here and all you've done since you've been here but they look at the big picture so you'll have a fair chance.

Corrinne was glad to hear that as she had been though way too much back on the British Isles after doing what Walker did and helping to bring positive change. Thomas, Gervase and the rest of the Unova Railroad Fleet also understood but for now they decided to enjoy the moment and worry about the future another time.


End file.
